


The Suit and the Punk

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, But this was fun to write - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk John, Punk Mycroft, Self-cest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Tongue Piercings, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a gamble to go looking for your earlier self. Mycroft doesn't quite know what to think when he finds this young, punk version of himself...being shagged by John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit and the Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/gifts).



Mycroft blinked and looked around, trying to get his bearings. It had been years, after all, but it seemed the experiment had worked. Now he had about four hours, if his calculations were correct. He set off down the street. Things weren’t quite like he remembered, possibly this was some sort of alternate universe? He mused over the probability as he went into a block of flats, wondering if this version of himself would still have the same address. 

There was loud music coming from down the hall and as he approached the door, he realized it was coming from his own flat. Or what used to be his. He frowned and knocked. There was no answer, but judging by the volume, he doubted the occupant could hear him anyway. Taking a breath, he tried the door and found the handle turning underneath his hand.

As he pushed open the door it took another moment for his brain to register what he was seeing, then he tried to hastily exit, only for two pairs of eyes to stop what they were doing to look at him. This definitely wasn’t the him he’d been in his youth. This version of him was blond. And was that a _tattoo?_. Perhaps he should be more concerned that a very young John Watson was presently balls deep in this version’s arse. For lack of a better term.

“Can I help you?” His younger self was apparently unashamed to be caught in this state, as if Mycroft needed further proof that he was not exactly himself in this universe. The young man lay flat on his back on the sofa, naked, legs wrapped around an equally naked John Watson’s waist.

“I’m looking for Mycroft Holmes,” Mycroft said.

“Well you found ‘im. Shut the door, will you, mate?” The younger Mycroft moaned as John eyed the older man, while draggeing his teeth along the younger’s throat.

Mycroft resisted the urge to adjust his trousers and instead closed the door as requested. “Pleased to find you, Mycroft.” he said, clearing his throat.

“Myc. My mum send you to come check up on me?” asked Myc. “Worried I’m going to drop out of school?” John leaned in and nibbled his earlobe, moving his hips again.

“Not exactly. May I speak with you?” Mycroft asked, attempting to avoid the shameless sight before him, and finding himself failing quite miserably to do so.

“You’re speaking now, ain’t you? Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Johnny.” 

John looked up at him and licked his lips before leaning down and whispering in Myc’s ear. Myc chuckled and met John’s eyes as he raised his head. “Yeah, the suit is enjoying this view quite a bit, if you’re game.”

“Gentleman?” asked Mycroft, though he knew exactly what they were suggesting.

Myc gave a dangerous laugh, unhooking his legs from around John. The smaller man smoothly moved to his feet. “John Watson, since you didn’t ask,” the blonde said with a predatory grin.

Mycroft swallowed hard, looking down at him, “I didn’t have to.”

“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Myc whispered in his ear. Mycroft started; he hadn’t heard the other man even get up. “And what do _you_ have under this stiff suit?”

Clearing his throat again, Mycroft tried to remember exactly what he was doing here, only for his brain to come to a stuttering halt at the feel of a hand, _his_ hand, pressing against his erection. Myc nibbled his earlobe and Mycroft’s knees nearly buckled. “Come on, Johnny, let’s get him into the bedroom before he collapses on us.”

Mycroft found himself pulled through another doorway, the screaming punk music almost as loud in his ears as his heartbeat. John tugged off his suit jacket and he landed on his back in the middle of a messy bed, helpless as he watched the gorgeous young men above him.

John’s fingers started undressing him as Myc moved to the side of his head, resting his cock against his lips. “Go on,” Myc said, running a hand through Mycroft’s hair.

 _Oh what the hell_. Mycroft closed his eyes and lapped at the head of Myc’s cock. This was probably violating several laws of both universes, but he’d be lying if he said he’d never wondered what it would be like to sleep with himself. He’d been told more than once that he had quite a talent. John being here was just a bonus.

“Mmm, yeah,” said Myc, watching him. “You like that? You want a bit of strange, maybe? Well John’s going to fuck you, if that’s quite all right.”

In answer, Mycroft looked up to meet Myc’s eyes and took his cock down to the root. Myc’s eyes widened in surprised. 

John was watching and chuckled softly. “He’s got spirit at least.”

Mycroft pulled back off Myc’s cock, grabbed John and pulled him down for a hard snog.

“Oh yeah, not bad for an old man,” said Myc, reaching down to stroke Mycroft’s cock.

John pulled away, eyes gone dark and even more heated. “Helluva kisser,” he muttered.

“Yeah?” Myc leaned down to kiss Mycroft, pinning the older man’s wrists as he fucked his mouth with his tongue. To his surprise, Mycroft realized Myc had a tongue ring. Certainly nothing he’d ever considered getting in his present life.

John leaned down and lapped at Mycroft’s cock, making him groan. “He tastes like you, Myc,” he said with a bit of surprise.

Myc raised his head. “Yeah?”

“There...is a reason for that,” gasped Mycroft.

Myc narrowed his eyes. “You’re not any relation I know.”

“No...I’m not...I am… you, actually.”

Myc snorted. “Right, like I’m gonna end up some posh twat in a suit.”

“I’m from a different universe, actually. And you have no idea what this posh twat is capable of.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Myc’s tone took on a dangerous bent, one Mycroft knew quite well.

Now it was Mycroft’s turn to chuckle. He grabbed Myc’s arm and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “You stole Mrs. Gardener’s cake when you were four.”

He let go and Myc stared at him. “I never told anyone…” Myc reached to restrain him, only for Mycroft to suddenly flip him onto his back and pin him.

John looked between the two of them with concern, “Myc?”

“It’s fine, John.” Myc looked up at him, then smirked, getting a hand free and wrapping it around Mycroft’s cock, giving it a stroke and a twist. “Not so much strange, then, is it?”

“Mmm. I merely was investigating the viability of an experimental device. I only have so much time.”

“Then let’s make the most of it.” Myc flipped him back over. “I’m gonna fuck him first, John.” He leaned over to whisper in Mycroft’s ear. “Let’s see if you’re as good as everyone says _I_ am.”

Mycroft turned his head to kiss him, then moaned as there was the sound of a bottle opening a moment before slick fingers pressed into him. Myc was rough, but it was good and it occurred to Mycroft that Myc probably knew exactly what he liked. Perhaps he was in trouble.

“Hold his wrists,” ordered Myc as he broke the kiss and leaned over to kiss John, who was still watching this whole thing like it was the world’s best porno.

“Sure,” John moved into position, holding Mycroft’s wrists and leaning down to kiss him while Myc ripped open a condom.

Mycroft moaned as Myc leaned down and flicked his tongue across his cock, making use of his tongue ring. John smiled. “He does know how to work that thing, I’ll give him that.”

It had been a long time since Mycroft had been this aroused. He found himself writhing underneath John’s hands, panting with need. Myc smirked and shifted up, bending Mycroft’s legs back towards his chest.

John leaned over and kissed Myc, which did nothing to alleviate Mycroft’s need. A slight whimper escaped his lips. Mycroft broke the kiss with John and bent up to kiss Myc as he pushed his way inside, taking over pinning his wrists.

Mycroft groaned as Myc pushed deeper and deeper into him. It felt filthy. It felt wonderful. When Myc was in to the hilt, he paused and held himself there, swallowing Mycroft’s short breaths.

“My turn,” growled John, appearing behind Myc. The younger man raised his head and turned to kiss John over his shoulder, giving a groan as John pushed back inside of him.

Mycroft couldn’t help but watch the way John held Myc’s hips, drawing his lover back only to thrust hard into him and sending him into Mycroft. He strongly suspected this wasn’t their first threesome. Myc clearly had a much more….interesting time at uni then he’d had.

The three of them quickly settled into a rhythm. All Mycroft could do was take it as they moved in tangent with him. John reached around to take his cock in hand, nibbling on Myc's shoulder while watching Mycroft. 

After that, it didn't take long at all for Mycroft to feel his orgasm bearing down on him. 

"Go on," Myc whispered.

John gave one more twist of his wrist and Mycroft came with a shout, glad for the loud music. 

Myc braced himself and John drove hard into him. Mycroft moaned and reached up to run a hand through Myc’s hair, watching and continuing to pant as Myc was driven into him.

John came quickly, Myc right after, nearly collapsing on top of Mycroft. They stayed there a few long moments before John and then Myc pulled out. Mycroft lay in the bed while they went to clean up, feeling the pool of come on his stomach and wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

Myc came back with a warm flannel and wiped him up. Leaning forward, he kissed Mycroft one more time. “If I were you, I wouldn’t tell Mummy.”

“Mm, no. I think this is best if we kept it to ourselves.” Mycroft ran a hand through his hair and begrudgingly got up and started dressing.

Myc sat on the bed, still quite naked, watching him with a grin.

“What’s your tattoo there?” asked Mycroft, nodding at the design that went up his arm.

“It’s a world tree,” said Myc. “You like it?”

“I do.” Mycroft smiled at him. “I don’t know what happened between you and I to send us on our different paths, but I’m glad you’re happy.”

Myc cocked his head at him. “You’re lonely,” he said matter of factly.

“Sometimes. Though I promise I don’t generally cross dimensions simply to shag myself. Even I'm not that much of a narcissist. Take care of John.”

“I will. And good luck, with whatever you’re doing.”

Mycroft smiled, getting the last button in place and adjusting his cuffs. “Sometimes even I wonder.” His voice echoed a bit and he knew he was being pulled back to himself. But the memory of this would linger, even if he’d completely neglect to mention any of this on the official report.

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely phipiphosum475's fault. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
